


I'll never stop loving you

by alexisriversong



Series: Drabble event 01/2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Written for the drabble event of the Facebook group "we are out for prompts"Prompt by Robs: He knew had done the wrong thing, but he did it for the right reasons.





	I'll never stop loving you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/gifts).



> Thank you for the prompt Robs! 
> 
> Even if the prompt was generic it fitted this ship too much not to use it.

 

He knows, he knows it wasn't the right thing to do. He had hurt his friends, both the ones still at home and the ones that had taken his side, they were fugitives now, some of them had to give themselves to the authorities so they could be with their families, it was not ideal.

He had made many mistakes in his life, choosing Bucky over everything, that would never be one of them.

Bucky was his whole life, past, present and future. Looking at him, testing in his cryo cell in Wakanda, he knew he had made the right decision when he had taken his side.

He was going to get better, he would never be as he was before, he had changed too much, done so many things.

It was okay though. Steve had changed too. He had known a new world, understood the changes, he could help him become whatever he wanted to be.

Steve had loved Bucky before. He would love him forevermore.

He put his hand over the glass of the cryo cell and smiled at his sleeping companion.

"We'll have all the time in the world after you get better. I'll be waiting for you Buck. I'll always wait for you" 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love! 
> 
> Let me believe that There is no Infinity war after this...


End file.
